1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of transmitting digitized block coded audio signals using scale factors formed during block coding of the digitized audio signals based on a peak value of a sequence of signal values of the digitized audio signals, especially during irrelevance and redundance reducing methods. Such a method is disclosed in German Patent 3,328,344.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known (German Patent 3,328,344) to transmit digitized audio signals by forming a scale factor during block coding from the amount of the peak value of a sequence (block) of signal values, with this scale factor indicating in which one of several magnitude ranges the amplitude of the peak value lies. In addition, as disclosed in German Patent 3,639,753, the sampled signal values may be represented in a plurality of spectral sub-band signals and the sampled values of the individual sub-bands may be changed as determined by the respective masking threshold of the human auditory system in the sense of a reduction of irrelevance and redundance. Instead of dividing the digitized audio signal into spectral sub-bands, it is also possible to subject the digitized audio signal to a Fourier analysis and to determine the scale factors for groups of spectral values as well as to perform a reduction of irrelevance and redundance.